meiouandtaxesfandomcom-20200223-history
Population Hub
This page will briefly introduce the main concepts connected to population dynamics. For further information, please see the individual pages. Additionally, population ties in with every other system, so not every interaction falls under this Hub; wealth, disasters and looting are particularly relevant. Development Concept In M&T 2.0, the EU4 development system has been completely overhauled into a population system that changes, adapts and even pressures the world around it. Even after many good DLCs and patches, vanilla EU4 takes place on an essentially static world. Copenhagen could become the capital of a fabulously wealthy global empire, with rich surrounding countrysides and peace for a hundred years, but it will still have the same development it had in 1444, conversely, Paris could be ravaged by a hundred years of looting, war, famines, plagues; all manner of disasters, yet it would remain the prosperous city is historically was. This is the central flaw this mod seeks to address. The core of the new system is Population. The world's population has been divided into three large categories: those living in the countryside, those living in urban centers and the upper class of society, which replace the base tax, base production and base manpower development types respectively. With each point of population representing 10,000 people living in that province. Population Types Each province population composed of three types. These are Rural, Urban and Upper Class population. Each population unit represents 10,000 people living in that province. These contributes to Manpower Increase, land and naval force limits, supply limit modifier and other local modifiers and mechanics. How Populations Grow and Change The basics of population growth and loss are rather intuitive: given ample food, peace and incoming wealth, populations will grow slowly over time until reaching their natural ideal level, or balance point. Conversely, overcrowding, lack of surplus food, looting, famine, plague and other 'bad things' will hinder growth or even large scale die offs. Food Every Rural, Urban and Elite Pop requires one unit of food or they begin to starve. Rural Pops produce 1 food modified up by the provincial Farming Efficiency, with the excess food going to feed Urban and Elite Pops. A province producing food staples such as wheat can export a portion of their food to the continental market for a profit. Then, if a city grows to more than 50,000 (5 urban pops), it can begin to tap into the continental market to import food if the local region is not supplying enough. Ideal Population See Growth System for more technical details Rural and urban populations have a certain Ideal Population, or carrying capacity, that they will be drawn towards. The further below the ideal level, growth will occur faster, while conversely the further above, growth will occur slower. What this means is that populations which suffer significant casualties due to disaster will not be permanently diminished. So long as the underlying fundamentals of the province are favorable, the province will be able to recover its population within a few generations. Conversely, if a province's population isn't damaged by plague or war or famine, it will continue to grow bigger and bigger, but the further the number gets from Ideal Population, the slower and slower that growth will be. In theory, if you take extra, extra care of your people, you can keep their population artificially above the Ideal Level of Population. Urban populations' ideal value is Urban Gravity, representing how strongly a city could attract inhabitants based off its importance, opportunity etc. This is directly improved by Wealth, buildings, Centers of Trade and Production and a number of other factors. As with most factors tied to Urban Pops, Urban Gravity is more easily built up and lost compared to its rural counterpart. For rural populations this ideal level is simply called Ideal Rural Population (shocker!). This represents the population supported by the arable land in the province. While this slowly ticks up with increases in technology and long periods of stability, it can be reduced by Trauma. Category:Content